


【银冲】睡到自己的爱豆是种什么体验

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 如题，只是想写粉丝银睡到爱豆总的故事ooc 没有逻辑 言情向（？） 含肉渣梗来源： @椛景 的亲友





	【银冲】睡到自己的爱豆是种什么体验

得知坂田银时大抵是因自己而受伤住院时，冲田总悟今天倒一反常态的乖巧，土方的蛋黄酱盖饭里没出现墨西哥激辣酱，走在路上也没有加农炮的突然袭击，这位以整蛊副长和插科打诨著称的小恶魔一番队队长竟勤勤恳恳地完成了一整天的工作，还破天荒地在下班前特地跟土方挥手告别，笑得纯良无害，宛如一朵洁净无瑕的小白花：“那么，明天见。”  
土方嘴角直抽抽，明天见，见你个大头鬼。  
看到提着蛋糕盒急嚯嚯出门的总悟，哼着小曲儿迈着轻快的步伐，土方用脚趾头都猜得到他要去找谁，但最终还是没有阻拦。  
算了，土方在心里叹气，有句话怎么讲的来着，儿大不由娘，就随他去吧。  
这并不代表土方就承认了坂田银时。只是总悟到底还是个孩子，从14岁第一次拔刀杀人时，就失去了安稳度过余生的权利。他们是警察，刀尖上度日，战死沙场才是最后的归宿，以总悟的性子怕是也不愿辜负女孩的感情，可奔赴死亡前的漫长日子里，若真有人能全心全意地陪伴他，守护他，让总悟获得作为普通人应该享受的片刻幸福，也是值得的。  
所以啊……  
土方缓缓地呼出一口烟，袅袅的烟雾盘旋而上，模糊了他的表情。  
那日他将银卷发男人揍倒在地，狠狠揪住他的衣领强迫他和自己对视，在对方那碍眼的猩红色瞳仁里，倒映出自己因愠怒而涨红的脸。  
示威的恶言在喉头滚了一圈，当年总悟为了三叶的幸福而请求自己时那双泛着泪光的眼睛又突然跃然于眼前，终还是让土方哽咽：“……好好待他，万事屋的……敢让总悟哭你就死定了。”

“旦那~我进来咯~”免去了敲门的礼节，总悟毫不客气地推门而入，银时正躺在病床上美滋滋地一张张欣赏自己拼死保护的“杰作”呢，被吓得手一哆嗦，照片便哗啦啦地洒了满地。银时当机立断，扑通一声翻下了床，立刻摔得眼冒金星，但还是尽全力用自己的身体死死压住这些不能被自家爱豆知道的秘密。  
开玩笑，这种偷拍来的私房密照要是不慎泄露出去被后援会的小姑娘知道了，可是要开除粉籍的，到时候不光“站姐”的地位保不住，怕是要永远带着“私生饭”的帽子人人喊打了。如果更严重一点，被正主亲眼目睹……银时不敢继续往下想。  
本以为，只是远远的看着他，或是从静止的照片中回味他的一颦一笑、感受他的喜怒哀乐，就心满意足了，但人始终是贪心的生物啊。  
“好端端的怎么摔下来了？”面对栗发少年充满担忧的神情，银时愈发感到负罪感深重。  
“阿银我没事，好得很。”银时拼命克制住想要搭上少年伸出来的手的强烈欲望，他怕自己一旦握住，就这辈子都不想松开了。  
“那你还趴在地上做什么？”  
“……地上凉快。”银时越说越心虚，他总有一种罪行即将被揭露的预感。  
可是当看到总悟嘴角轻轻漾起的笑容时，又感觉一瞬间春暖花开，什么都不怕了，甚至一直隐藏在灵魂深处的特殊情愫也在暗中蠢蠢欲动，他几乎快要控制不住了。  
人们常说，爱豆就像莲花，出淤泥而不染，可远观而不可亵玩，跟爱豆保持朦胧又暧昧的距离感才是追星的第一准则，如若打破这种微妙的平衡，那种追逐美好事物的梦幻感就会荡然无存，每位追星的小姐妹都应当时刻谨记。  
可去他妈的吧，银时在内心咒骂，老子是男的。  
老子只知道爱一个人就要大胆的去争取，管他是星星还是月亮，不试着去摘怎么知道有没有结果。反正这些照片，这些龌龊的小心思，他藏不住的，迟早要暴露于阳光之下，赤裸裸地摆在他心爱的爱豆面前。与其纠结自己到时会不会被厌恶，不如趁东窗事发、一切都无法挽回之前，赌一把。  
于是银时几乎没有犹豫便做出了一个大胆无比的举动，他攀上少年的手臂，大力往自己怀里一带，没搞清楚状况的总悟就被这么轻易的拽倒在银时身上，胸膛紧紧贴着胸膛，隔着衣物都能将鼓噪的心跳声听得清清楚楚。  
“旦那……呜……”  
温热的唇覆了上来，但也只是轻轻地贴着，小心翼翼的，生怕总悟被碰碎了似的。  
被吻了。  
总悟惊异地瞪大双眼，却没有挣扎，或者说他没想过要挣扎。  
银时双眼紧闭，没有再继续动作，只是虚虚地环住总悟的腰，假装这是一个情侣间亲密的拥抱。说实在的，他害怕，他怕一睁开眼，就会看到对方充满嫌恶和抗拒的表情。  
如果不喜欢，就请推开我，没关系的。  
因为是总一郎，阿银我最喜欢的总一郎。

时间像被静止了一般，只有输液瓶里的点滴在缓慢流淌，黄昏时分日光渐渐沉下去，有一束偷偷地从病房的百叶窗溜进来，轻柔地给银色的天然卷镀了一层盈盈的金边，总悟感受着男人周身散发的温暖气息，几乎要将自己溺毙。  
他知道没有得到明确答复的男人不会做出更逾矩的行为，但总悟就是喜欢男人在感情方面这点不自知的笨拙，笨拙得可爱。从什么时候开始，自己也会不经意地留心男人的身影？那抹永远在记忆中闪耀着，无法磨灭的银色。从天台上的初遇到姐姐病房外的无言陪伴，从街角的丸子店到黑绳岛孤注一掷的染血剑戟，坂田银时就这么没经过允许就擅自闯入了自己的生命中，像一阵风，温柔而坚定地掠过由无穷无尽的杀戮与罪孽交织而成的阴翳，融化了十几年来总悟为了保护自己不被伤害而在心脏外筑成的累累坚冰。  
暗恋像一场独自消受的重感冒，这份不知从何时而起的隐秘感情，回过神时已然深陷其中，他病得彻底，却又甘之如饴。冲田总悟明白，只有坂田银时才能将自己治愈。  
“喜欢你，想和你永远在一起”的这个想法，是否有好好的传递给他呢？  
于是总悟轻轻地捧住银时的脸，鼓起全部的勇气给予对方青涩的回吻。  
粉嫩的舌尖顶开紧锁的牙关，还有些怯，犹豫着是否该继续入侵对方的领地。幸福来得太突然，银时甚至连手脚都不知往哪放了，他终于还是收敛了圈在总悟腰间的手臂，把他的小男孩搂得紧紧的，生怕他突然反悔，又要逃走了。  
既然已经知晓彼此的心意，就不必再继续忍耐。  
两人忘情地接吻，总悟虽然年纪小，技法生疏，却不肯甘居下风，憋着股倔强劲儿，湿滑灵活的舌与银时纠缠在一起，舔过火热口腔的每一个角落。银时这时倒端起更年长一方的架子来了，像品尝心爱的草莓巴菲一样，游刃有余地与自己热情又急切的小恋人周旋。先从柔软的唇瓣再逐渐吻到极度敏感的上颚，静谧的房间里逐渐响起清晰可闻的咕啾水声，每一次恶意的吮吸舔舐都能感受到总悟身体的颤抖，是欢愉，是情动，亦是无声的邀请。  
总悟的手臂不自觉地环住银时的脖颈，把整个人都交付给对方，一直压抑在唇齿间的呻吟也被银时愈加凶猛的亲吻逼了出来，仅仅是一两声短促的轻哼，也因为少年慵懒的声线而变得魅惑又撩人。  
来不及吞咽的唾液沿微张的嘴角淌了下来，甜甜的。  
旦那刚才一定偷偷喝了草莓牛奶。  
被亲得晕晕乎乎的总悟这么想道。  
于是贴得更紧了些，直到有什么更加火热硬挺的东西顶到了自己的……  
“旦那，你腰还伤着吧？”总悟推了推银时，含糊不清地说着。  
银时恋恋不舍的放开了总悟，面前的少年头发有点凌乱，初次接吻还没学会换气，因为缺氧而满面情潮，呼吸早已乱了节奏，胸膛也剧烈起伏着，一双水光潋滟的酒红色眼睛比平日里减了几分乖戾，添了几分娇嗔。  
银时感觉浑身的血液都在往某个不可描述的地方涌过去，但又很失望的发觉到，刚才总悟话里的意思分明在拒绝自己的渴求。  
也对，这种事情还是要等两个人培养培养感情再做，毕竟总一郎还小呢。  
总悟被亲得双腮酸胀，舌根也隐隐作痛，红肿的双唇看起来可怜兮兮的，但他还是清醒地认识到，银时现在还算个正经的病号，动作太激烈的话把伤口崩开就不好了。  
虽然被土方先生揍了一拳还不慎从屋顶上掉下来摔折了老腰这个受伤原因听上去真的很蠢就是了，但总悟现在没有开玩笑的兴致，他的目光不自觉地被银时死死护住身下的照片里的熟悉身影所吸引。  
巡逻时停下来整理被风吹乱的额发的自己，躺在屋檐上戴着眼罩酣睡的自己，训练场里独自练习挥剑的自己，坐在丸子店门口的长椅上叼着竹签伸懒腰的自己，刚从澡堂出来时把毛巾随意地搭在肩上的自己……  
每一张关于冲田总悟的定格照，都没有经过精修p图，用粉圈术语来讲叫做“生图”，生图能不能打也成为评判爱豆颜值高低的标准。而如何才能捕捉到爱豆最好看最完美的瞬间，这极度考验拍摄者的专业水平。  
照片上面容清秀的少年美好得不真实，这种感觉既陌生又熟悉，连总悟都不曾记得自己还露出过那些表情。  
原来旦那眼中的自己，总是笑着的吗？  
察觉到总悟不对劲的银时已经来不及消灭犯罪证据了，现在人赃俱在，“偷拍”的事实抵赖不了，只差自己那当警察的恋人一声令下，就能立即把他逮捕归案。  
“冲田君……这个，我……”银时紧张得直结巴，慌张地躲过总悟直勾勾望过来的带着审视意味的眼神。  
这时候该说什么？因为太喜欢冲田君了但是怕冲田君困扰于是在暗中偷拍冲田君把冲田君当作可望不可及的爱豆般喜爱还私自建了后援会收获了一批姐姐粉妈妈粉天天举着手幅蹲点等冲田君出现激动得嗷嗷哭一边哭还一边喊着啊啊啊总酱看看妈妈（姐姐）吧！  
听上去更像变态跟踪狂了好吗？！  
“其实很久以前就察觉到了呢，”总悟出乎意料的平静，甚至语气里还带着点玩味：“还有那个什么总酱全江户粉丝后援团的账号持有者，昵称叫草莓小卷毛，一听就是旦那的风格。”  
“那为什么不拆穿我……？”原来已经早早暴露给正主了啊，银时擦了擦额头的冷汗。  
这次总悟没有急着回答，他扶银时起身重新躺回病床上，趁对方愣神的功夫直接骑在了银时身上。  
“旦那现在不应该清楚理由了嘛……还想让人家说一次吗？”总悟大胆地附身凑到男人的耳边，用撒娇似的甜腻嗓音嗔怪道。  
银时听到了自己发出了咽口水的声音，他的手情不自禁地搭上总悟的腰，迟疑地停在系得齐整的皮革腰带处，刚才靠默念二十遍“色即是空空即是色”才勉强压下去的欲望又隐隐约约地蠢动着。  
“请不要再煽动我了，冲田君，阿银的耐力可不太好。”  
总悟从银时的暗红色瞳孔里窥见到了暗潮汹涌的欲念，他含住男人的耳垂，恶劣地用牙齿轻轻磨蹭，发出了一声轻笑：“旦那为什么不喊我‘总一郎’了？”  
“哦我想起来了，我的那些粉丝也从不喊我‘总一郎’呢，旦那没教过她们吗？”在银时失控边缘疯狂试探的总悟终于精准地踩中了雷区，银时听到这句话时眼神蓦地一暗，滑进总悟的衬衣里手捻住小巧的乳头，惩戒似的玩弄了起来。开始时针扎似的刺痛让总悟忍不住皱眉，随着揉捏力度的加重，密集的快感从乳尖蔓延到整片白嫩的胸乳，总悟被银时撩拨得浑身酥软，情不自禁地扬起脖颈，喉咙里发出了难耐的呻吟。直到原本浅樱色的娇嫩乳头被玩弄成烂熟的殷红色，又被含进湿热的口腔嘬舔得红肿不堪，粗糙的舌面像砂纸一般磨挲着饱受蹂躏的乳粒，还时不时地用锋利的犬齿刮蹭乳孔，早已麻痹的快感也演变成钝痛。怀里的小男孩终于小幅度挣扎起来，哑着嗓子委屈地讨饶道：“痛……”  
“只有我才能喊冲田君‘总一郎’呢，”温热的吐息洒在总悟颈间，有些痒“这可是‘阿银限定’的专属称呼。”总悟微一低头，便撞上银时温柔而深情的目光，他很少露出这么认真的表情，连带着一双万年不变的死鱼眼也显得顺眼了起来。  
总悟扶上男人的胸膛，静静地感受着炽热心脏的剧烈跳动。

糟糕，自己似乎，比想象中的还要喜欢他。

接下来的情节就开始变得不那么全年龄了，总悟用尽浑身解数（不管是从色情小杂志上看来的还是从真选组那群糙汉子嘴里听来的）引诱比自己大近十岁的恋人放下多余的矜持和怜惜，彻彻底底的占有自己的身体和心灵，那些用来取悦男人的招数——  
半脱不脱的衬衫滑落到腰间，裸露出大片旖旎的风光。总悟的皮肤很白，抚摸起来像温润的玉，而横陈在年轻躯体上的数条狰狞伤疤不管看几次就会让银时感到一阵揪心，靠近胸口的那处枪伤只差几厘米，银时就见不到像现在这么活蹦乱跳的总悟了。可总悟并不在意，他牵住银时的手拉向自己，从修长纤细的脖颈到红肿挺立的乳尖，一路触碰到肌肉紧致的腰腹，往更加隐秘的腿根探去。身为主导者的总悟狡黠地眯起红眸，不动声色地观察着银时的反应，他的旦那眉头紧蹙，好似在强压着即将决堤的欲望，高昂的性器隔着一层布料仍烫得总悟忍不住瑟缩。他想起那些照片，于是嘴角轻挑，吐出更露骨的话语：“旦那，我好看吗？”  
太倒霉了，银时想，怎么好死不死的偏偏是腰受了伤。  
如果他现在不是一动就痛得想骂娘，一定要把总一郎这个小混蛋干到哭着喊老公我错了。  
银时现在的情况是看得见吃不着，憋得满脸菜色，一副喝了过期草莓牛奶的倒霉样，把总悟给看乐了，这才肯放过他。  
“嘿嘿，不闹啦。”总悟讨好般地亲了亲银时的脸颊，银时气得直哼哼，打个巴掌再给颗枣，不愧是s星来的王子，不过银时也算是心甘情愿地栽在总悟手里了，谁让他喜欢他呢。

【此处省略一万字】

事后，两个人勉强处理完被搞得一团糟的现场，这才得空盖上被子纯聊天。银时搂着总悟光裸的肩膀，把脸埋在顺贴的栗发里嗅了嗅，鼻间充斥着属于冲田总悟的清新味道，闻着舒心，像泡在草莓牛奶里般飘飘欲仙，满足至极。总悟快累坏了，刚才被银时翻来覆去的折腾，骨头跟打散了又重组一样，腰疼，胸疼，屁股更疼。本以为银时腰伤便不至于做到本垒，谁知银时恬不知耻的提出“我腰不行但是总一郎可以坐上来自己动啊”，更不可思议的是自己竟然没怎么犹豫就答应了。银时不清楚，反正总悟可是纯纯正正的小处男一枚，在病房这种地方把自己的第一次交付给心爱的男人而且还是用了骑乘的大胆体位，饶是总悟事后回想起来也感到脸上臊得慌。  
“后援会……旦那打算怎么办？”怀里响起总悟闷闷的声音，刚才被操得狠了点，嗓子已经完全哑掉了，听上去还带着模糊的鼻音。  
“解散，跑路。”  
“欸？其实也不用……不就拍几张照片，旦那要是想我以后可以……”  
“不，”银时打断了他，目光落在总悟锁骨处的一小块暗红色吻痕，是自己刚才留下的。  
“你这叫‘爱豆艹粉’，后援团的那群小姑娘知道后可是会心灰意冷导致脱粉的，所以到时候总一郎的头号粉丝可就只剩我啦，可要对人家家负责哦♥”

随着“砰”的一声，坂田银时被踹下了床。


End file.
